Creating quilted wall hanging decoration with pieces of fabric is a traditional craft, and exciting pastime and, for many, a professional activity. This decorative art has been called by a plethora of names such as: stuffed forms, people pieces, sewn paintings, stitchery collages, quilting patchwork and applique, wall quilts, wall hangings.
There is a growing need for fast, efficient and reliable methods to replace the time-consuming techniques of another era requiring exceptional skills such as needle-stitching and sewing, to produce decorative articles from pieces of fabric.